


Sumo Time

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [7]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Gravitation, Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, ハートの隠れ家 | Heart no Kakurega | Hideaway for the Heart (Manga)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: Isaka gives away tickets to the Summer Sumo Tournament, bringing together a lot of different people for some fun and awkward conversations.Oh...and some wrestling - both types!





	1. Business Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another installment in my Tokyo Yaoiverse, where almost all the men are gay because I said so! I'm getting too many characters to cram them all in, but I managed quite a few in this one. After this I'm going to try and focus in on smaller groups.
> 
> Lemon in chapter 3. Comments welcome!
> 
> All rights belong to not-me, darn it!
> 
> Junjou Romantica/Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - Nakamura Shungiku   
> Heart no Kakurega - Natsume Isaku  
> Gravitation - Murakami Maki   
> Finder series - Yamane Ayano

**Business Perks**

Kawamura entered the President's office, large envelope in hand. Isaka looked up from his computer screen - not because he was interested in the envelope, but because Kawamura stood expectantly in front of his desk even after setting it down. _What's got him all worked up?_

“Yes? Did you need something, Kawamura?”

“Um. President, could I see what's in the envelope? It's just...it's markings say it's from Ryogoku Kokugikan! The sumo arena! And the summer tournament just started!” He was practically hopping up and down with excitement. “Do you think they sent you tickets?”

Isaka grinned. “A fan of sumo, are you? Fat guys tossing each other around?”

“President Isaka! Sumo is an art, not just a sport! I watch all the matches every year on TV. But what if you can go? I'd be really jealous!”

“Alright, let's see what we've got.” He slit open the envelope and upended it onto the desk. 4 smaller envelopes fell out, along with a letter. Glancing over the letter, Isaka said, “Hmm, it's from Haruhiko*. He did some work for the arena last year and...” Isaka opened one of the smaller envelopes and took out 4 tickets. He waved them at Kawamura, who snatched them up.

“President! Closing day! Box seats, A-level! I kind of hate you right now, you're so lucky!”

Isaka laughed. _I love this kid, almost no one else would talk to me this way!_ “No need to hate me, Kawamura! You take those and have some fun with your boyfriend. I can't stand sumo, Asahina doesn't like it either, and since they weren't sent directly to me, I'm not obliged to go.”

Kawamura's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. “Are you crazy? Really? You're giving these to me? They're worth a lot of money!”

“Yes, I'm crazy, but not about this. You're doing a great job for us, Kawamura, so take the tickets and enjoy yourself. I think I'll go play Santa Claus with the other three sets as well. You'd like to see Misaki there, wouldn't you?”

Leaving Kawamura doing a little happy dance in his office, Isaka set out to give away the rest of the tickets. First, he went down one level, to the Sapphire and Literature office. There he found Aikawa, staring at pictures of naked men and nibbling on a pastry.

“Aaah, nice! Those from the new BL mangaka?”

“Yukina Kou,” she said absently, without taking her eyes from the screen. Then she realized whose voice was speaking. “Oh, President! Sorry. Did you need something?”

“No, Eri, I have something for you, and I think maybe you could share it with Kirishima. As thanks for finding us such an outstanding new artist.” He held out one envelope of tickets.

She opened it and her eyebrows went up. “Closing day box seats! I'm not a big fan, but it would be fun to go. And Kirishima will be ecstatic! I owe him for giving me Yukina, and these are the perfect repayment! Oooh, and he'll drag Yokozawa along which will be entertaining. But are you sure you should give these to us? What about business associates?”

“Ha! That would be fun to watch. No, I don't need to curry favor with anyone and these were passed on from Haruhiko. I hate sumo, so I'm handing them off. Just make sure to tell me all about it later, okay?” He waved as he wandered off to find the next target.

And there he was, just entering the room. “Oi, Onodera!”

Onodera put down the box he was carrying on his new desk and smiled. Isaka peered into it. “Yuki Eiri's books? Are you going to read them all?”

“I need to get familiar with his writing style. Isaka, thank you so much for....” he trailed off, embarrassed.

“Hai, hai. You look much better, you know. And you signed Yuki! That's quite an accomplishment. I've heard he can be difficult to deal with.”

“He is very blunt and arrogant. But I guess I've grown a thick skin, working with Takano – and more patience!”

“Ha! Glad your time in Emerald can be put to use now. Oh, here,” he held out an envelope. “Take these, maybe invite Yuki to join you.”

Onodera opened it. “The sumo tournament? I'm not really...”

“Just go. Aikawa and some others will be there. Does Takano like sumo? Whatever, just use them to schmooze Yuki or have a weird date. Try something new! I have one more set to deliver, so I'll see you later.”

 _Last, but not least..._ Isaka headed down another floor and found Misaki at his desk. Aikawa was already there talking with Kirishima, who looked excited. “Chibi-tan!”

Misaki flinched. “Hello, President Isaka. What do you want?” he grumbled.

“I want to give you something, that's all.” Misaki looked suspicious. “Here. Tickets for the last day of the sumo tournament.”

“What? Really?” He grabbed at them. “Wow! Box seats! Wait a minute...do I have to do something in return?”

“I'm wounded, Misaki! Straight through the heart!” Isaka clutched theatrically at his chest, but Misaki only rolled his eyes. He straightened up. “Nope, no strings. Well...I did get those from Haruhiko, so it's slightly possible you will see him there. But as long as you don't tell Akihiko, you should be fine. Oh, Kawamura and Aikawa, Onodera and it looks like Kirishima will be there too. It will be fun, go enjoy yourself. I'll make that an order, and you can blame it on me if Akihiko complains.”

“Umm. Thank you, President.” Isaka could see the wheels starting to turn, as Misaki started figuring out how to deal with his lover on this one. He didn't even notice Isaka leaving.

 _There! Good deeds done for today!_ He congratulated himself, heading back up to his office. _Maybe I can get a reward from Asahina…._

_*Usami Haruhiko_ – Usagi's older half-brother, close friend of Isaka from their school days. He tried to steal Misaki but finally gave up on that and supports the pair.


	2. So Who All is Going to This Shindig?

**So Who All is Going to this Shindig?**

“What are those?” asked Takano, snatching the tickets from Onodera's hand.

“Oi! Give those back? Why are you up on this floor?”

“Sumo? I didn't know you liked sumo. Who else is going? Besides us, I mean.”

“...! I didn't invite you,” Onodera grumbled. “Isaka mentioned Aikawa will be there, and I'm guessing some others from the office. And he told me to take Yuki, as a 'welcome to the company' sort of thing. Though I can't see that guy wanting to go. Doesn't seem the type.”

“Well, you'd better ask him. When are you going to meet with him again?”

“This afternoon, as it happens. I'm supposed to stop by his place to pick up the first part of his new manuscript.”

_Little did Onodera know..._

“Oi! Yuki! Your new editor is here!” the small young man with the pink hair yelled at the top of his lungs. “Hi! So you're Onodera? I'm Shindo Shuichi, Yuki's lover. I hope you're better than his last one. Editor, I mean. His first editor was great, but she quit to have a baby. Then he got a new editor and they fought like cats and gods and Yuki was in a terrible mood for days.”

“Cats and _dogs_ , you idiot!” Yuki said, coming out from his office. “And why is Onodera still in the entryway while you yammer at him? Go away, little shit! Sorry, Onodera, come in.”

 _What the hell is this? I think I'd rather run away..._ “Um, okay? I...didn't realize you lived with someone.”

“Really? Didn't you research me?” He led the way into a strangely empty living room, with just a couch, coffee table, and a giant TV. “I was kind of forced to announce it to the press a couple of years ago. Made my book sales skyrocket, and Bad Luck sold more CDs too.”

“I've been reading your books, not about your personal life. Bad Luck?”

“Wow, you really are out of it, huh? Bad Luck, Shuichi's band. He's the lead singer. Here's what I have so far.” Yuki held out some pages.

Onodera sat down and started reading, while Yuki lit a cigarette and stood staring out a window. It was nothing like the one book of Yuki's he'd read so far. Darkly sarcastic, it had Onodera chuckling. “Why the sudden switch? And why a murder mystery, of all things?”

“I'm sick of tragic romances. My life isn't like that anymore. I got it all out of my system or something. I'm surprised I didn't end up writing a screwball comedy, after the last few years of dealing with Shuichi.”

“Are you thinking of a continuing series? Mysteries are good for that.”

“Yeah, I do have some vague long-term ideas for that. If this first one doesn't flop badly.”

“Well, it is very different. But, so far it's very good. I have no idea who the murderer is. The main character is both intriguing and funny. And if you add at least a hint of a romance to come, you'd hook in all your old fans as well as gain new readers. Doesn't have to be tragic at all.”

“Good. We're on the same page.” Yuki heaved a sigh of relief. “I know it's risky to change genres like this, but I just couldn't bear the thought of writing about any more miserable couples. At least, not without making fun of them or killing them off.”

“I think this is going to be a hit, Yuki-sensei. And I'll do my best to make sure we market it correctly. Hmm, I'm thinking a bright, cheerful scene with a dead body smack dab in the foreground... Send me a detailed description of the protagonist and the victims, and some of the locations that will be featured, so I can get a designer working on the cover.”

“Ha! You might not know pop culture or celebrity gossip, but you do seem to understand books.”

“I hope so, for my sake as well as yours. Oh, speaking of pop culture...Would you be interested in attending the final sumo tournament next Sunday? I have tickets-”

“YES!”

“Shut it, brat! No one asked you! Were you eavesdropping in the hallway?”

“Yes. And he just asked us, right Onodera? So we're going. You're going to take me or I'll die! And then I'll write a song about you! And haunt you foreverrrrr!”

Yuki had no clever or nasty comeback. _He looks amused actually – does he really love that crazy kid?_ “I guess we're going,” Yuki said. 

* * *

“I'm home,” called out Misaki.

“Welcome home,” answered back a voice that was definitely not Usagi's. “Get in here and help me with these nerikiri*!”

“Kaoruko*?” He entered the living room, looking over the counter into the kitchen. There she was, covered in rice flour, her fingers stained with every color of the rainbow. “What are you doing here?”

“Making nerikiri, like I said. Get an apron. I'm tired of cakes, so I wanted to learn some of the more traditional Japanese pastries. I'm also here to persuade my parents to buy me a storefront in Paris so I can open my own patisserie.”

“Oh. Where's Usagi?” Misaki put on an apron and surveyed the chaos. “I don't know if I'll be any use with these – I'm not that artistic, especially not with such delicate designs.”

“He's locked himself in the office, something about a movie script and stay away from him. I just need you to roll the filling into little balls and wrap them in the dough. Then I'll shape them.”

They worked together comfortably, filling up several trays of very pretty little pastries shaped like flowers and leaves. And a couple of lumpy teddy bears.

“How are things with you and cousin Akihiko?” Kaoruko asked casually.

Misaki blushed a little. “Fine. Peaceful lately, aside from this movie he's decided to write. And work is going well. I'm...I'm happy. We're happy.”

She sighed. “I'm glad for you both. But when are you going to come to France and visit me? When I open my shop, you have to be there!”

“I'd like that. Oh hey, do you like sumo? I've got tickets for the last day – next Sunday. If you're staying that long.”

“I like sumo,” answered someone else.

“...! When did you come in, Mizuki*?” Kaoruko demanded. “He wasn't inviting you!” _I should have known – where Kaoruko goes, Mizuki follows._

“Just now. And if you're going, then I'm going!”

“Where are we all going?” asked Usagi. 

* * *

“Izumi! Izumi!”

“Welcome home, Haruto!” Izumi called from the couch.

Haruto charged in and pounced, knocking his lover over sideways and laying on top of him. “I'm home!” He kissed Izumi all over his face. “Izumi! The president gave me tickets!”

“Haha! Mmm. Calm down, Haruto, before we fall off the couch! Tickets for what?”

“Summer Sumo! Last day! Ryogoku Kokugikan box seats! Wooooo!!”

“SUMO!” Ayano came roaring out of the kitchen. “Can I go too? Please, Haruto! Who knows how many important people will be there, if it's box seats and the last day. I could finally get my big break if someone sees me, or I could even find a boyfriend!” She spun around, waving a spatula. “Please, please, please!”

“Well, I have 4 tickets, so...”

“Good! I'm going to sumo, I'm going to sumo!” she skipped off back into the kitchen.

Izumi blinked. “I guess she's going to sumo. And I suppose that means Hazuki for the 4th ticket.”

“Oh no. Hazuki won't go. It would tempt her to gamble. I should ask Uncle.”

“Sure! That would be great!” _Argh! Horai makes me nervous,_ he thought.

But when Haruto called him to ask, Horai had to turn him down. “He said he would be out of town next weekend on a business trip. And Hazuki is going with him, so she definitely can't go. Momo and Jin would only want to go together. Should I ask Haruhi? She doesn't seem like the sumo type.”

“What about Ichimaru?” _Poor Ichimaru, Haruto always leaves him out._

“Oh. I guess I'll ask him. If Haruhi says no.”

 _So cute!_ Izumi had to restrain himself. “Well, they'll be here any minute now for dinner, so you can ask. Go change out of your work clothes.”

“Come help me.” _Bad idea._ But he went anyway.

Ichimaru, not realizing he was the last choice, agreed to go happily. 

* * *

“Welcome home, P-Father!”

“Hiyo!” whined Kirishima, “Can't you just call me 'Papa'? 'Father' makes me feel like an old man!”

Hiyo mock-frowned at him, hands on her hips. “You are an old man! Too old to act like a baby! And I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm twelve, and I should call you 'Father' now.”

He grabbed her around the waist and swung her around in a circle until she was breathless from giggles. _My baby girl, stop getting older, please!_ “Alright, Hiyori-hime*. I need your help with something.” He whispered in her ear and her eyes sparkled with fun.

“You're so bad, Papa!” _Oi, she slipped up! Thank you, gods, for my daughter. And for him._

“What are you two doing, still in the entryway?” Yokozawa scolded. “Hiyo, can you -”

“Attack!” yelled Kirishima, and Hiyo launched herself at Yokozawa, who let himself be toppled over onto the floor. There was some tickling, some groping (by Kirishima), and a lot of fake growling. It all ended with Hiyori victorious, sitting on Yokozawa's back.

“Hiyo wins!” Kirishima proclaimed.

“Yay! I claim a prize!” She pounded (not too hard) on her onii-chan's head.

“Wait a minute! Two against one is cheating!”

“Too bad, Onii-chan. Kirishima's rules in Kirishima's house! I demand you both take me to the sumo match next Sunday!”

“What?”

“Father got tickets! We can go, right?” Yokozawa groaned in defeat.

_*Nerikiri_ is a small Japanese sweet made of white-bean paste and rice flour, able to be colored and shaped into any design.

 _*Usami Kaoruko_ – cousin of Usagi's on his mother's side, a pastry chef who lives in France. Loves Misaki, but accepts his relationship with Usagi. Is warming up towards Mizuki.

 _*Mizuki Shiiba_ – Usagi's cousin on his father's side, works for the American Branch of the Usami family company. Is in love with Kaoruko.

 _*-hime_ \- princess


	3. Interlude

**Interlude**

“Onii-chan, you aren't mad about the sumo, are you?” Hiyori asked when Yokozawa came in to say goodnight.

Sitting beside her on the bed, he gave her a little peck on the cheek. “Of course not, Warrior Princess. If you want to go, and your father wants to go, and you both want me to go, too – how can I resist? Naked fat men, here we come! You could have just asked me, you know!” he teased.

“Father said you'd resist! And I think he wanted to play with you,” her eyes twinkled. “I like helping him flirt!”

“Oh my. You're going to be a terrible heart-breaker in a few years, aren't you? It will drive your papa out of his mind, and he'll drive me crazy trying to stop him killing all your boyfriends.”

They laughed together at this image. “I'm so glad we met you, Onii-chan. Father will need you when I get older and move out.”

Yokozawa had to swallow a lump of emotion. “And I'm grateful every day that you two took me into your hearts and made me family. Now, sleep and have sweet dreams!”

“You too, Onii-chan. And you too, Father. Sweet dreams!” she called to Kirishima, who was leaning against the door frame, listening.

Yokozawa stood up, cheeks blazing. “Eavesdropping is a very bad habit.”

“Hai, hai! But I hear such wonderful things! Don't turn bad out like me, Hiyori! And no boyfriends until you're at least twenty! Goodnight!” Kirishima turned out the light and closed her door.

Yokozawa tried to rush past him, but was caught in an iron grip. Kirishima leaned in close, “Why don't you ever say such sweet things directly to me?” He nibbled on an earlobe.

“...! I-you! Let go!” _Woods on a warm autumn day,_ Yokozawa thought, his head spinning from Kirishima's closeness. _Why does just the scent of him drive me wild? How does he make me so stupid and weird?_ And then, just as he was about to give in...

“Go take a bath. The tub is filled and ready for you.” Kirishima gave him a little shove, turned around and sauntered into their bedroom. Leaving Yokozawa panting, frustrated, aching.

Cursing beneath his breath, Yokozawa stomped into the bathroom. He was tempted to take care of himself, just to deny that bully satisfaction. But Kirishima would smirk at that too, knowing exactly how to push all his lover's buttons. _I want him, dammit!_ He scrubbed and rinsed, sank into the tub. _Well, I can at least make him wait a little,_ he told himself, sliding his head down under the water. It was petty, but all he could manage. 

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kirishima heard their door open and then close, but he didn't look up immediately from the sheets he was proofreading. He was enjoying the anticipation, knowing just how delicious Yokozawa was fresh from the bath. Slowly, he raised his eyes. And the papers fluttered off the bed onto the floor.

Instead of putting on his pajamas in the bathroom like usual, Yokozawa stood there wrapped in just a towel. He was using another to dry his hair, the pose showing off his perfect torso and thighs, fair skin all flushed from the heat of the bathwater. _Dear gods,_ prayed Kirishima, _don't take this one away from me. I need him. We need him._

Mouth suddenly dry, all he could do was stare as Yokozawa advanced towards the bed. _He's stalking me! Holy shit, it's glorious!_ Dropping the towel from his head, ignoring that the other towel fell off on its own, Yokozawa crawled across the mattress. Kirishima slid down until he was lying flat, almost in a trance.

Hovering above him, Yokozawa moved his head until their lips were mere millimeters apart, their breath mingling as they both panted with lust. Yokozawa slowly reached out and turned on the CD player, loud enough to mask any noises they might make. Then he moved his mouth to Kirishima's ear and growled into it, “I want you to fuck me, Zen. Hard. You made me need you, now do something about it!” And he bit down on Kirishima's shoulder.

All Kirishima's hair stood up on end as an electric fire slashed through him from head to toe. _Shit!_ was all he could think, as his hands twined into damp blue-black hair and yanked that gorgeous mouth towards his own. Lips and tongues and teeth crashed together as each tried to devour the other. Yokozawa's free hand groped and pinched and then gripped. "Uhhnn! No, you don't!” Kirishima rolled them over.

On top now, he stripped off his shirt and boxers then pinned Yokozawa's arms above his head with one hand. Slowing things down - just a little - he plucked at one nipple, leaned down and moaned into Yokozawa's ear, who bucked and thrashed beneath him. “Let me tease you, just a little.” He lowered his hips until their erections brushed against each other.

“Aah! You tease me too much, damn you!”

“But I want to savor every inch of you, explore every sharp angle and sweet curve. And I want to pound into you like a madman,” he gasped, grinding their hips together. “I want all of you.” Licking his neck. “I want your body.” He sucked on a nipple. “I want your heart.” He stuck his tongue in the belly button. “I want your soul.” He took Yokozawa's cock deep into his mouth.

“Ahaahh! Hah! Hah! Oh God, Zen! I'm..going to....! Nnngghh!” _More, I want more!_

Swallowing quickly, he flipped Yokozawa onto his stomach. Slicking his fingers with lube, he plunged first one, then soon another deep inside. Yokozawa, still convulsing with aftershocks, loosened up so easily Kirishima realized he had prepared himself in the bath. “Oh, Takafumi! No more teasing!” And he pushed himself into that perfect, perfect ass.

After a few strokes to find the right angle, he drove himself deep, over and over again. Yokozawa matched him, pushing back to meet each thrust. Grunting and huffing, Kirishima fought to hold himself back long enough, wanting them to come together. But Yokozawa was muffling his cries into the mattress, his face turned away. _No, I need to see his eyes!_

Pulling out briefly, he flipped Yokozawa again, then plunged back into him. “Come with me! Stay with me!” he demanded.

“I-I'm yours, Zen! Ah...always!”

“Oh God! Takafumi! I love you! Love you!” He watched Yokozawa's stormy eyes lose focus as both their bodies erupted into pulses of heat and pleasure.

Heartbeat thundering in his head, Kirishima used his last ounces of strength to slap at the CD player until the music shut off, the lamp until the light went out, and then roll them both over one last time.

Still joined together, Yokozawa snuggled to his chest like a blanket, the last thing Kirishima heard as he drifted off to sleep was, “I love you too.”

**Oi! I always thought of Yokozawa as a bomb about to go off and Kirishima as a lazy lion, dangerous when you get him riled up. Who needs sumo, when there's this kind of wrestling?**


	4. Let's Get Ready to Sumo!

**Let's Get Ready to Sumo!**

Usami Haruhiko glanced away from his business guest to the four empty boxes beside the one he was in. [The four boxes make a square - two in front, two in back.] He wondered who would be showing up since he was sure Isaka had given the tickets away. _Hmm, who's this?_

A dark-haired young man was dragging a good-looking man by the hand, chattering excitedly while the other guy laughed. There was a pretty young woman and another guy with them. They entered a front box, farthest from Haruhiko. “Izumi! Look how close we are! Ayano, isn't it great?”

“Hai, hai, Haruto! Sit down. Ooh, we're going to have to sit close, these boxes aren't too roomy. Good thing we didn't bring Jin, or we wouldn't be able to move at all.”

The girl displayed herself at the front of the box, obviously hoping to catch as many eyes as possible. She was very attractive – Haruhiko wished her luck. “Watch out, Ichimaru,” she snapped at the third man trying to get on her other side. “You're stepping on my dress!” _Not her boyfriend, I guess._

“Who wears a fancy dress to sit on the floor at a sumo tournament, anyway,” he grumbled back at her, moving his foot. She ignored him, eyes scanning the crowd.

Haruhiko looked away, finding nothing interesting in those four. He spotted Aikawa, with a young girl and two men who looked familiar from the halls of Marukawa. They took the box next to him.

“Hello!” Aikawa said. “You're Isaka's new assistant, yes? Kawamura?”

The dark-haired boy tore his eyes from the stage. “Yes, hello, umm...? I'm sorry, I met too many people at once the other day.”

She laughed. “I'm Aikawa, and this is Yokozawa, Kirishima, and Kirishima's daughter, Hiyori.”

“This is my boyfriend, Izumi, and my other friends, Ayano and Ichimaru.” Izumi laughed a little awkwardly, not sure how well these people would handle Haruto's bold announcement. Haruhiko's eyebrows lifted a little, though he was pretending not be listening in.

They took it in stride, however, with only Yokozawa looking a bit shocked. “How sweet you two are together!” Aikawa gushed. Kirishima rolled his eyes.

“Fujoshi!”

“Shut it, Zen!” She slapped at him. Then she caught sight of Haruhiko. “Oh, Usami-sama! I understand we have you to thank for this treat. Thank you very much!” She bowed low, and everyone followed suit.

“No need for thanks. The tickets were a gift, and I didn't want them to go to waste. Please enjoy yourselves.” _Who's next? I have a sinking suspicion..._

“Is that the author?” Ayano whispered to Aikawa. Ichimaru also leaned over to hear.

“No. Usami-sama is the older brother of Usami-sensei. He will be taking over the family company someday. A bit of a stiff. Just wait until his brother gets here though,” Aikawa gossiped. _I can still hear you,_ Haruhiko thought. “Especially with Misaki!” Ayano looked confused. “Just wait, you'll see what I mean. I like your dress, by the way.” The three continued chatting.

Haruto and Hiyori were bonding over sumo, while Izumi played discreetly with Haruto's fingers, content to sit and watch. Yokozawa turned to scan the crowd and stiffened just for a moment. Kirishima traced his eye line – Takano and Onodera and two other men. Turning back, Kirishima muttered something for only Yokozawa's ears, which turned bright pink along with his cheeks.

 _Good gods! Has Isaka sent only gay couples?_ Haruhiko wasn't sure if he should laugh or be angry.

This group took the other box in the back. As they were settling in, the golden-haired man pulled off his dark sunglasses and studied them all with striking amber eyes. Then he slapped at his smaller companion, “Take all that off brat. We won't be hounded in here.” Hood pushed back, baseball cap off, sunglasses removed – a pink-haired sprite was revealed.

Shuichi bounced on his cushion. “Ooh, this is going to be our best date yet, Yuki!” He looked ready to tackle the exotic one.

“Yuki Eiri?” Aikawa asked. “Welcome to Marukawa! I'm Aikawa, I work with Onodera in Literature. And this must be Shindo Shuichi! I'm a big fan of Bad Luck!”

“Bad Luck?!” chorused Hiyori, Ichimaru, Ayano, and Haruto. They immediately babbled and gushed while the others introduced themselves over the chatter.

Haruhiko turned to his companion to see the older businessman's eyes bulging out. He felt an unfamiliar urge bubbling up inside him, the urge to roar with laughter. He spoke rapidly, distracting himself and Chairman Ishibashi from the noisy circus beside them.

“Misaki!” Haruto called out, waving madly.

Haruhiko's turn to stiffen with discomfort. He purposely did not look, needing to compose his face. But when he did finally turn around, he groaned against his will. Not just Misaki and Akihiko, but Kaoruko and Mizuki as well. _Damn you, Isaka! I'll get you back for this!_

Misaki was distracted, greeting everyone with high spirits. But Akihiko's eyes met his brother's and they stared at each other in silence. “Move, cousin!” said Kaoruko, giving Akihiko a little shove. When he didn't budge, she glanced up and froze herself. Mizuki heaved a sigh, gave Haruhiko a little wave, and plopped down into a seat.

The whole group slowly fell silent, Misaki last.

“Ahh! Usami Onii-sama! Uh...hello!”

“Hello, Misaki. And Kaoruko and Mizuki. Akihiko, sit down please, you're making a scene.”

Usagi, perfectly willing to make a scene under most circumstances, considered it carefully. Misaki's hand crept into his, tugging lightly. Heaving a sigh, Usagi gave his brother a slight nod and sat with his back to him, pulling Misaki down close beside. They whispered to each other, Misaki obviously placating his offended rabbit.

Kaoruko, feeling something more was needed, said loudly, “I'm glad I did not have to marry you, cousin. You look as dull and stuck up as ever.”

“I agree, cousin. Though you are looking quite charming in that kimono, you have a very sharp tongue and are extremely ill-mannered.” _Take that, little shrew!_

“Hmph! At least I know when to back off!”

“Are you sure about that? Have you really given up?” They both shot glances at Misaki, who was still dealing with Usagi.

“Of course,” Kaoruko smiled sweetly. “That is...that is something neither of us can have. So I wouldn't waste my time on it if I were you, cousin. Though you probably will anyway. You always did refuse to see the truth. Stubborn.”

“Cruel to be kind? How magnanimous of you, Kaoruko.”

“Ooh,” said Haruto, “You rich people fight so well with words! It's very civilized! I wish I could do that.”

Izumi barked out a laugh before he could stop himself. He clapped both his hands over his mouth but it was too late. The laughter spread until nearly the whole group was roaring, Usagi included.

Haruhiko just shook his head. _I'll never understand average people, or how Akihiko fits in with them. But Misaki looks happy._ He spared one wistful look at the young man who'd turned his life upside down. _Enough nonsense!_

As the hysteria died down, he spoke coolly. “We aren't fighting, young man. We are a family having a discussion. Dysfunctional, perhaps, but still family. You should come out to the estate, Akihiko. Your mother has our father quite off-balance. It's amusing to see him at a loss for a change. It's allowing me a lot of freedom within the company.”

“Well,” said Usagi, “I think the company is good hands. But don't expect us to visit the house. I don't think I can face her. Not yet.” _That was...unexpectedly mild._

Misaki was staring at the two of them like they'd each grown an extra head. “Uhh. Cups! Usagi, pass out the cups! I'll get the tea!” They gave everyone a small paper cup and passed around thermoses of hot green tea. Then Misaki opened up a large box and handed out the small trays inside, each filled with the gorgeous little nerikiri desserts Kaoruko had made.

It was a truce of sorts. Slowly but surely, the Usami family seemed to be piecing itself back together. Haruhiko felt a sense of rightness as he accepted a sweet and some tea and turned his attention back to business.


	5. And the Winner is...

**And the Winner is...**

Calm descended on the groups – that strange argument and the laughter had broken the ice. Matches were fought and won. Finally, there was a long break before the final bout. Usagi chatted with Yuki about writing. Takano teased Yokozawa and Onodera both. Misaki discovered who Shuichi was and the two of them hit it off, with Shuichi promising to send backstage passes for his next concert.

People had shifted seats, with the women all ending up off to one side while Kirishima, Haruto, Izumi, and Hiyori (the true sumo fans) moved to the front where they could see better and shout a lot. Mizuki ended up talking business with Haruhiko and his guest. Aikawa...Aikawa split her attention between the two young women and Ichimaru, who was a bit overwhelmed by her interest.

“Poor guy,” said Takano.

Kirishima overheard and looked around. “Uh oh.” He giggled. “Looks like Eri's going in for the kill!”

“What?” asked Misaki.

“Do you remember, I once told you to stay away from Aikawa?” Usagi added. “Just ask Kirishima – she's a man-eater. Should we warn him?”

Hearing Aikawa's name, Hiyori perked up her ears and hid behind Misaki, so she could listen without her father noticing. She had a feeling this was going to be interesting. [Good thing she's a mature and open-minded girl with a father who's already explained much to her. And a budding fujoshi herself thanks to Aikawa.]

“No, she might wear him out, but he'll survive. Probably.” The three men erupted into giggles and snorts.

“You're terrible, saying those things about Aikawa!” Misaki scolded them. “She's never been anything but great to me!”

Izumi spoke up. “I hope she won't break him. He's just finally gotten over my Haruto.”

“Oh, lord! Don't ever let her know he's also interested in men! She's a hardcore fujoshi, might want to get him in a threesome or just watch. She's the main editor for Sapphire, you know – the BL division.”

“...!” They all looked at Aikawa with awe and a little fear.

“Izumi, would you want someone to watch us doing it? I think that would be weird. And even though I'm a little curious about doing it with a woman, I'd hate letting anyone but you touch me.” Haruto said a little louder than he realized.

“Haruto! You're too adorable! No, nobody but the two of us. Ever.” He wrapped his arms around Haruto from behind, too emotional to care that they were attracting everyone's attention now.

Kirishima, Takano, and Usagi shared a sigh of envy at this open show of lovey-dovey romance and frank sex talk. Yuki was trying very hard to hold onto his cynicism. Yokozawa and Onodera were blushing just from listening, and Hiyori was fascinated (still hiding behind Misaki). Ayano just rolled her eyes, while Ichimaru looked both confused and jealous. Misaki's mind was chaotic. “How...how can you just say stuff like that, Haruto? Aren't you embarrassed, even a little?”

“Huh? No. How can we know how the other person feels if we don't ask or say? I've never been able to lie anyway. But if I want something, I ask for it. If I don't like something, I tell him. I trust him and he trusts me. It's just being honest. That way, what we do together is always wonderful. Right from the start, he was good to me and I fell in love with him.” He noticed everyone staring at him. “I'm sorry. It's probably not appropriate to talk about this in public? I don't...I'm not good at knowing...”

“I love you, Haruto,” Izumi mumbled into his shoulder, overcome.

“No, Haruto. Don't worry, and don't apologize,” said Usagi gently. “What you said was beautifully put. We should all be more open with our feelings, and less worried about what others think.” He looked over to Misaki, who was lost in thought. Others were also, touched by the young man's words.

“You're a darling!” added Aikawa. “And lucky to have a man who loves you so openly. I've been watching you two all afternoon with envy.”

“Izumi is amazing! He can be scary too! He beat up Ichimaru for me once and he yells in some crazy dialect when he's angry. I like that, it's exciting!”

Ichimaru groaned and covered his face. Aikawa whispered something in his ear that made him jolt and peek out between his fingers. Seeing she was dead-serious, he gulped nervously and nodded.

“I'll bet it is,” said Kirishima, patting Izumi on the back. “You're a better man than me, Izumi, to take all that honesty and give it back with love. And, oh gods, how much of all this did my daughter hear?”

“The final match is about to start!” called Shuichi.

Everyone set aside their feelings and focused on the ring. The group turned out to be united in rooting for the same fighter, and they roared in excitement when he neatly trounced his opponent.

“Yatta*! Banzai!” They all yelled.

Once all the cheering had died down, they began trading looks. Usagi spoke for them all. “I don't want to stay for all the ceremonies. I'm tired. And if we sneak out now, we'll avoid the crowd getting out of here.” Heads nodding, people began gathering up their belongings.

Everyone bowed to Haruhiko and thanked him as they left, and as one big group, they made their way to the exit and fresh air. Promises were made to meet again, to call, to keep in touch. And then they scattered back to their homes in groups and pairs to collapse in tired heaps or excitedly share their day with friends or - in one case - to engage in very sweaty and erotic activities (Ichimaru will never be the same).

* _Yatta_ – “I/we did it!” _Banzai_ – “hooray!” - both are cheers.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Takaba Akihito watched the group leave. It had been a very productive day, thanks to Asami allowing him to tag along to the tournament. He paged through the various photos he'd snapped of the many celebrities and powerful men in the crowd.

Yuki Eiri and his rock star boyfriend. That was old news, but they were seldom sighted out together. Usami Akihiko hanging onto an elfin young man – now that was an interesting one. The man was practically a hermit, and nothing was known about his private life. _I'll have to figure out who his companion is,_ Takaba thought.

“Don't sell that one,” Asami said, looking over his shoulder. Takaba's pulse jumped, just from the sudden closeness. _Damn him! His voice alone sets my heart racing!_

“Why not? Once I find out who the young guy is, I can get a good price for it. Big news, if Usami-sensei has a boyfriend.”

“Because secrets are best when only you know them. Once you share, they lose their power.”

“You want to blackmail him? His family is powerful.”

“No.” Asami sighed. “Truth is, I don't think he'd care all that much. But that young man might suffer, if only from the media attention. They're not a part of my world. But they aren't corrupt politicians or anyone who deserves the sort of exposure you pride yourself on, either.”

Asami took the camera and scanned through the other photos, lingering on one in particular. A young man with piercing dark eyes was smiling up into the face of the taller man beside him who was caressing his cheek. Love radiated between them, so strong Takaba had felt it through his viewfinder, from across the stadium. They were nobody important as far as he could tell.

“Do you know them?” Takaba asked.

“Hmm? No.” He flipped past some more and then stopped and handed back the camera. “That one. A Member of Parliament - and the European man beside him is a human trafficker, trading young women from East to West and back. Nothing to do with me, so you can investigate to your heart's content.”

Takaba lowered his head, but he wasn't looking at the photo. He was remembering instead. Two days and nights, alone on a deserted island, lost in each other. Love between them, just like in that one photo Asami had been studying. “I wouldn't have sold that picture of Usami-sensei.”

“I know, Akihito.”

**Ahh, finally. Takaba and Asami. So.Damn.Hot! My Tokyo Yaoiverse just got a little darker and more dangerous - like rich, dark chocolate. Dark. Yum!**


End file.
